


Tender

by nats_zoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Fluff, I HAVE NO CLUE HOW TO WRITE A MAKEOUT SCENE SO THIS MIGHT BE YUCKY IM SORRY, Kissing, Making Out, OKAY NOT REALLY???, Suggestive Themes, but not really, but sort of, by "times" i mean y'all makeout for thirty minutes and then take a nap gjeidhgszl, he deserves love and kisses and love, i said goshiki RIGHTS, just fluffy making out, non-kinky praise, soft times in da bedroom, u just want goshiki to feel loved, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nats_zoo/pseuds/nats_zoo
Summary: You and Goshiki share a soft make-out session in the comfort of your bed.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> was in a soft goshiki mood so here's some makeout fluff for best boy!!   
> hope you guys like it! as always, feel free to leave comments on what you liked and didn't like. thanks so much for all the support!   
> happy reading ! <3

“Tsutomu.” 

The soft call of his name broke him out of his hazy state of mind. Almost feverishly, the boy blinked up at you, slow and dazed. 

You smiled widely from your place above him. “So pretty.” Elbows placed firmly at the sides of his head, you hovered over Goshiki’s body, admiring the purity of his expression--The way his bangs sat blunt below his eyebrows, the way his eyes swirled with youthful adoration and trust. 

Your head dipped down to meet his, plush lips parting against each other and moving together in a slick sequence of movements. Your tongue slipped along the seam of his lips and you pulled your head back, taking in the sight of his flustered demeanor. You gave a gentle chuckle of amusement and stooped down once again, nipping at the edge of his earlobe gently and eliciting a surprised squeak from him. 

Your lips trailed along the soft skin below his jawbone in gentle, comforting presses. Your teeth dragged along the solid bone of his jawline, making him flinch at the unfamiliar feeling. Your kisses became wet, tongue daring to slip out and drag along his sensitive skin. Your ministrations elicited soft whimpers and hitched breaths from him, and you smiled at his subtle reactions. 

“Darling,” the vibrations of your words against his skin made him release a shaky, pleased breath. “You’re so pretty. And all for me.” 

Your firm kisses started up again, falling lower and lower on his neck until your bottom lip hit the cotton neckline of his shirt. Your fingers hooked around the fabric, prepared to pull it down and reveal a larger playing ground for you to utilize. 

“Is this okay?” Your eyes peered up at him, expectant. His face was still flushed in a saturated pink, ears tinted with the hue as he nodded, whimper stirring near the back of his throat. 

You smiled, and your fingers moved to pull the fabric down. Immediately, you targeted the dip of his collarbones, tongue dragging across the soft flesh and teeth closing against the bone. 

Unable to restrain yourself, you moved your lips under his collarbone, nearly reaching the expanse of his chest but not quite there yet. Tongue laving along his damp skin, your lips closed around the area and sucked harshly. Goshiki jumped at the sudden action, but soon let soft whimpers escape from the back of his throat. 

You pulled off with a  _ pop, _ admiring the redness of the mark conquering his otherwise even olive skin. His breath began to shorten and he looked at you with a strange mixture of curiosity and desire. 

“Did that feel good, darling?” He nodded enthusiastically at your question and you felt elated at the positive response. “That’s good. Do you want me to do it again?” 

He nodded, and followed with a verbal response--the first he’d spoken since your gentle endeavor started. “Yes, please. On-- On my neck, please.” 

Goshiki was just so shy and bashful about it, you couldn’t help but find yourself enamored with how soft he acted around you. “Of course, darling. But there’s gonna be a mark, are you okay with that? I can help you cover it up if you want.” 

He gave you a determined nod, and his expression was steadfast. “Y-Yeah. That’s… I want it.” 

Enthusiastic as always. The corners of your lips remained upturned as you pressed your face into the side of his neck and moved against his skin. “So good for me, Tsutomu. I love you so much, you know that?” 

The hue of his embarrassment creeped along his neck now, replacing the need for another verbal response as you laughed quietly into his skin. As if prepping his neck for another mark, you placed gentle kisses along a small area of his skin, tongue gliding against his neck before you place your lips firmly against his flesh one more time and sucked harshly. 

Goshiki gasped, a full-body response flooding over him as his chest arched in an upwards curve. He keened, less quiet than his previous whimpers and whines. The vibrations of his vocal chords translated along your lips as you soothed the fresh mark with soft kisses and the occasional flit of your tongue. 

Another mark followed after that one, this time drifting to the other side of his neck and further down into the crook of his shoulder. Goshiki’s breath hitched at your resolute gestures before spiraling into a series of needy pants. Your lips traveled upwards from the dip of his shoulder after successfully leaving another saturated mark, before you fully lifted your head from his skin.

He was, frankly put, a mess. His skin was completely flushed in a pleasant, watercolor pink. His bangs were tousled from their previously well-kempt style and his pupils had dilated during the course of your endeavor. His lips were parted and released quick, short breaths as he stared up at you with adoration. 

Beautiful, you thought. And all yours. 

You allowed your elbows to relinquish the burden of holding up your upper body. You laid on top of Goshiki, arms and legs splayed out like a starfish. Chests pressed together, you felt the  _ thump _ of his heart against yours, melding together and regulating into one steady rhythm. Your nose nuzzled into the crook of his neck, pressing a soft kiss into it before digging your face into its comfort once again. You sighed, the warm air drifting gently across his skin and making him repeat the gesture. 

The air was still. It was quiet and peaceful. The red marks along his neck and collarbone were reminders of the gentle love shared between you two, and with another parting kiss you both settled into the sheets for the night. 


End file.
